Dragons Of Destiny
by Xion Fang
Summary: Ranma's brother? I didn't even know he had a brother! Well the scouts and Pluto have come to make both of their lives hell and the two Saotomes have had enough! Wait a sec! They're from the millenium too?! Ranma, your in it again....
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
Ja Ne,  
  
Xion Fang: Muhwahahahahahaa!! I have come back and-  
  
Seross appears out of nowhere and hits him away.  
  
Seross: Will he ever learn? Well this is the new fic, Dragons Of Destiny.  
  
Ages:  
_________________  
Inner Senshi-17  
Ranma, Ryoga-17  
Kenten, Tress-18  
Outer Senshi-20  
Hotaru-14  
Setsuna-Looks 23  
Daros, Reith-18  
  
When the Galaxy is in peril once again,  
  
Two shall appear.  
  
A blast from the past they may be,  
  
However, they are new and their decision will either make or break the Galaxy.  
  
Beware of the year of the dragon, in that of which two of the years shall come-  
  
Unknown-A.D. 1  
  
Setsuna threw the scroll in the fire, ignoring it.  
  
There wasn't any dragons left so she should be ok.  
  
Besides, she should not worry about this; she had more pressing matters to attend to, like the future of the scouts and crystal Tokyo.  
  
Therefore, she did not notice the last two lines of the scroll, which could be seen clearly in the fire.  
  
When a demon of the kind comes, don't leave it alone with the first to show.  
  
Then for sure all shall be lost and all shall be gone...........  
  
A long time ago, in a-wait, a solar system of the Sun Sol..............  
  
*Silver Millennium*  
  
Princess Serenity sighed, this was really getting boring, she had waited this whole ball for prince Endiymon to come and ask her to dance.  
  
Then she heard the messenger announce something........  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I have to announce the-"  
  
"I told you we have no time for this!"Said a voice and she saw a man walk into the room.  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. It was the Prince Of The Planet Nemesis standing next to her son, Ravira Serenity. She had found out that he had a great hidden power, similar to her sons', but on a much larger scale, within him. She had found this out when she had watched him training one time.  
  
Then she saw another four men enter.  
  
There were their Knights. Ran Tarive had adopted Ravira into his knighthood and thus they had become brothers.  
  
Right now Ran was in a state of bitter hatred towards Daria, though he always was, Teva, he had even more depression about, though he hid it, and he was still a bit miffed at her son, because he found out that the two women had seduced him, and he was very angry and began yelling, at a time when he was not serious, at HER!  
  
She actually knew about this and decided before that she wouldn't do anything about it, but she still didn't think it was her fault, all her Senshi needed to be on nice terms with her, she loved them all as daughters.  
  
Nevertheless, this appalled even her! Ran had a right to be angry. She never thought any of her Senshi would do this! She had punished Pluto because of this; in addition, she wanted to see Ran happy again. He always used to be happy and carefree and now he had become a cold person over the years.  
  
She had given Pluto a curse of being a man for a month. It was hilarious too, and it had actually gotten Ran to laugh a bit. It was rumored that Ran had used the forbidden magic to erase his feelings towards Teva, but she knew there were not just rumors and he really did erase his feelings towards her.  
  
It had also been rumored that he had started a relationship with the Princess of Venus. Since he no longer had any feelings towards her Teva had started a relationship with Varis, Lord Of Pluto. He had broke up with her and now he was again with princess of the dragon race, Reyal.  
  
It was all for the best.  
  
Her son stood next to Tarvolt, one of Ran's greatest friends, and the other three knights of the outer planets, Ryo, Varis, and Farve.  
  
"Queen Serenity the Moon Kingdom is under attack!"  
  
She was going to ask from whom but was interrupted by a blast of energy blasting right into her son.  
  
*Present*  
  
"RAVIRA!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Usagi as she woke up, drenched in a cold sweat.  
  
Wait, she had a brother?!  
  
Her eyes widened.   
  
Dragons Of Destiny  
A Ranma/Sailormoon Crossover with elements of DBZ and the Movie Spriggan.  
By Xion Fang  
  
*Alternate Universe Fic, Nodoka hasn't been in the series, but other than that everything has happened, oh yeah, the contract of being manly enough never happened either. *  
  
*18 years ago*  
  
Nodoka smiled as she saw her first born.  
  
"I will call you Kenten, which means fist of heaven"  
  
*Seven years later*  
  
Nodoka came home so she could finally show Ranma his brother and he was taken by Genma.  
  
"Mom, can I go training too?"  
  
Nodoka smiled grimly. "Yes we will go training, and then your father........."  
  
Kenten backed away from his mother.  
  
She was scary; not that he was scared, but...........She was scary.  
  
*Present*  
  
1988-Year Of The Dragon  
  
Two figures walked down the street in Nerima.  
  
"Mom, is this the city?"Asked Kenten hopefully.  
  
"I'm pretty sure." Said Nodoka, looking at her son.  
  
He was 18 and he had flaming crimson hair that was tied up in a long ponytail that reached to about his butt.  
  
He had been training for the past eleven years and she had lost him once and had found him in a bloody heap.  
  
Kenten still shook at the thought of that. He had been taken in by an agency and they had turned him into a killing machine. It had took him 12 months just to get out of the killer's trance that he was in and he still lapsed into it every now and then.  
  
Arka was the name of that agency. They were designing things like him because they had said that they needed them because of a big catastrophe.  
  
He shivered as he remembered escaping with another trained one, Omeni Yuu. They had woken up from the sort of trance like state they had been in and had escaped. They went into the control office and made sure that they never operated again.  
  
His eyes were a Grey of a storm cloud and his faced looked a lot like Ranma's, but a little more mature.  
  
He was a little over six one and had a build like Ranma. He also had that confidence that Ranma had.  
  
He smiled as he remembered training with Goku Sensei. He even copied that Super something or other form. In addition, that technique if he won he got stronger, but when he lost he got even stronger when he healed. Not exactly the first one, because his hair turned silver but he had the power thing in. He had learned other techniques from him like the Kaioken, the Kamehameha, Instant transmission, Spirit Bomb, and had learned some of Vegeta's moves as well. His mom had taught him in the art of sword fighting and he had made up some moves on his own too.  
  
Nodoka smiled at her son. He had only met friends that were boys on his trip and he had known them for a long time. Tress and him had been friends and they, with Reith, and Daros had started a band and had quickly become the terror of the school system. They had trained with him and all accept Tress liked fighting.  
  
Tress was always more of a healer, though he could still kick anyone but his butt in a match. He had even taught Tress the Kaioken, which could only be learned by certain people.  
  
They would meet them in Jubaan at their house after they got Ranma. Kenten smiled and thought what it would be like when they got there tomorrow. They usually started the year off with a nice song.  
  
Nodoka thought that her son would be so manly, just like his friends, and her other son.  
She had seen him master the sword arts and he had crafted a magic blade of great power while in Tibet, training under monks, Oblivion, which he had in a sub-space pocket right now.  
  
They stopped in the front of the Tendo Dojo and Nodoka rang the doorbell.  
Kenten had found out that his idiot father had engaged his brother to about 100 people and had wanted to beat..er...meet him for a long time now.   
  
They had come here to nullify the engagement to the Tendos too; Nodoka wanted her son picking his own fiancé.   
  
A pretty brunette answered them.  
  
"Are you here for Ranma? He's in the dojo."  
  
Kenten walked to the back and heard his mother call after him,"Have fun playing!"  
  
Nodoka smiled and asked where her husband was and Kasumi said he was at the bar with her father. Nodoka had decided to sit down and wait for them.  
  
Kenten walked around to the back to hear female screaming and male taunting. The male voice sounded a lot like his so he decided that it must be Ranma.  
  
Ranma stopped what he was doing and looked at the doorway. There was a boy there.  
  
"Not again, what are you doing here?" he asked the stranger who looked a lot like him accept for the hair, eyes, and age.  
  
The person looked amused.  
  
"I've come to relieve you of your duty here, bro."  
  
"So when do you want to-BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!??" he screamed as his brain finished processing the information that had been inserted into his brain.  
  
"Yup, mom and me came here to pick you up."  
  
Just then, through the wall burst Shampoo and Ukyo, who abruptly attached to Ranma. Akane went into BRM (Blame Ranma Mode).  
  
"RANMA, YOU JERK!!" she screamed as she swung her mallet down only for it to be intercepted by a hand inches from Ranma's face.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo looked wide eyed at the older Ranma stand in front of the younger one, though he seemed to have red hair. They also went into Destroy mode and immediately started fighting with Akane.  
  
In the next two minutes, Ryoga had shown up with Mousse and Kuno and they had started to beat up on Ranma. Kodachi joined in on the girls' fight.  
  
Happosai came in and started to fight with Ranma also until................  
  
"STOP THIS SHIT NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Happosai's face paled as he looked around to see a man with silver hair and a giant battle aura.  
  
"Happosai, get your damn ass over here!" Kenten screamed, and showed a little more of his aura, just to add to the effect.  
  
"Hai Kenten-sama, I will leave Ranma alone too, only if you let me stay here and go on with my activities."  
  
Kenten laughed," Sure, the girls here and who come here for Ranma deserve it for making his life a living hell."  
  
Happosai started bowing,"Thank you master!"  
  
"WAIT! How does Happosai know my brother?" asked Ranma.  
  
"He was my student for a while." said Kenten matter-o-factly.  
  
He laughed at the disbelieving faces on everyone.  
  
Kenten smirked, "Happosai, I declare free from my services, now go have you fun with all the girls as you usually do."  
  
"Yes Kenten, I will, Muwahahahahahahahaha!" he ran off into the day laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ryoga, front and center!"  
  
Ryoga stood, and walked up to Kenten.  
  
"I thought you said that you wouldn't do this."  
  
Ryoga facefaulted and sweated dropped, then paled. In a time span of two seconds too.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
Ranma looked dumbfounded at Ryoga.  
  
"Then how do you know him Ryoga?"  
  
"He helped me after Junsenkyo and asked me to find you and then I kind of forgot.... Eh heh heh heh."  
  
He scratched his head nervously and looked at Kenten.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Ryoga walked up to Ranma and apologized.  
  
Then he walked back to Kenten and he saw him splash him with something. Water!  
  
He didn't change! Ryoga grinned and thanked Kenten.  
  
Then Kenten walked over to Ranma and did the same to Ranma saying, in a great guide TM voice" Spring of Drowned Man, Very tragic story of man who fall in cursed spring long ago......"  
  
Then Kenten broke out laughing.   
  
Shampoo and Mousse took this time to leave, as did Kuno and Kodachi.  
  
Ranma stared at his brother and said,"Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
Everyone facefaulted accept Ranma who just stared, and Kenten who had started laughing again.  
  
A little while later...............  
  
"NO, RANMA IS GOING TO MARRY AKANE TO UPHOLD THE CONTRACT OF OUR SCHOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Soun and Genma.  
  
"Shut you hole old bastard, or you won't be alive much longer."  
  
Akane looked at this with sad eyes. Then she looked at Ranma and her expression turned depressed. He was happy about this!  
  
A little while later Ryoga and the Saotome family, minus Genma, left Nerima, never to be seen there again.  
  
On the steps of the Tendo dojo, Nabiki sat.  
  
Her source of money had angered her sister and had left her, oh sure the stores would do good enough but she was going to get revenge anywise. She had secretly started a chain of stores called the Nerima Booths and they sold many things.  
  
The only thing that stopped her was that brother, that mom, and that she didn't know where the heck they were going.  
  
Kenten frowned at his brother.  
  
"Now you won't have to worry about that curse that has to do with water anymore."  
  
"Yup!" Said his brother, cheerfully.   
  
"You'll also not get all the free food and things you got in you girl form anymore also."  
  
His brother did not listen, and kept dancing, as he had done for the past few minutes, even Ryoga did not care.  
  
"That's bad but not hard to deal with, it's the closest to a cure I can get, so I'll just go with it."  
  
Nodoka smiled contently at her two sons, plans of girls oready going through her mind.  
  
Kenten shivered, "Ranma, I think mom is going to try to get us dates." he said as he started to absorb the chi around himself.  
  
"Don't care, I'm not gonna be a girl again!"  
  
This was her usual way of cheering people up, trying to get them girl friends, which was getting really annoying.  
  
Kenten smiled. It wouldn't matter that much to him; he hadn't seen any girls that much, accept for in his dreams and in the world where he met Goku-Sensei. There was this weird long brown-haired girl, who he knew he hated for some reason, and a long blond haired girl in them and he felt a weird emotion in the dreams with the blonde haired girl in them. In the brown haired girl dreams he felt anger, plus the feeling of deep depression he always withheld, but put it aside with everything else that was weird in his life.  
  
Then he looked at Ryoga, and saw that he was very nervous. It seemed that Nodoka had adopted him and he knew, unlike Ranma what he was talking about.  
  
He laughed and patted him on the back," Hey man, you'll do fine if you just don't let her out of your sight when she is anywhere near a girl."  
  
Ryoga looked like that didn't help him much.  
  
Therefore, they walked on.  
  
As they passed a mall, Kenten heard something, as did Ranma and Ryoga, and the trio stopped. Ranma walked closer and saw a group.  
  
He looked closer and came up behind a group of men surrounding a young girl. She had a slightly longer hair than shoulder length, and used a style that was sort of like Akane's old one.   
  
The hair was purple, to match her purple eyes, Ranma wondered if she was a Amazon, but quickly dismissed it when he saw a look of fear on her face a she tried to hide behind her arms.   
  
"You little freak, we don't want you here, can't you get that?"  
  
"Please stop!" said the girl in a frightened voice.  
  
He pushes her into a second bully, who sneered at her.  
  
"Whore!" The second.  
  
He pushed her again and she tripped and fell on her back with a small whimper of pain.  
  
"Why don't you go roll over and die?" Another said.  
  
It seemed they weren't done yet.  
  
"Why do you think you have a right to have ever lived, bitch, life is for normal people, not freaks like you!"  
  
They decided to push the limit just a little bit more.  
  
"Freak! How could anyone love you?"Said a forth.   
  
The bullies had touched a nerve within Ranma's head; his anger pushing past the time he had fought Saffron. These people had no right! No right at all to do this! He had known what it was like to be called by names like that before, especially by Akane, his anger boiled on the spot; he would never let someone go through what had gone through!  
  
By his side Ryoga was having similar thoughts and was starting to think of all the ways he could hurt these punks.  
  
The group of boys were about the kind you would find in any modern day city. A few of them had weapons too, mostly blades and pipes, but they had no skill with them, they handled them like they were a baby on training wheels.  
  
These people were all the same, using others for amusement; these worthless bastards didn't even deserve to live.  
  
They were surrounding the young girl, who was sniffling in fear. Not much made Ranma as angry as much as anyone picking on a girl, accept when someone was going to be hurt, time to make good on his promise as a martial artist, to protect the weak from the stronger, these bastards deserved what they got from him.  
  
There was a lot he could dish out, and wanted to dish out at these boys, especially because of what they had said and done to the little girl.  
  
But before he could do anything, and before Ryoga could make a mistake he saw a hand in front of him and he saw it to be his brother, who was leveling a look of a cold hatred towards the men surrounding the girl that was starting to freak him out.  
  
Then, in the coldest voice he had heard from his brother yet, he heard him say,"No way Ranma, these punks are mine."  
  
He walked over and put a hand on one of the men's shoulders.  
  
The man turned around and was knocked away.  
  
Kenten snarled.  
  
"You are a disgrace!"  
  
The men looked terrified at this man then decided to try to take him all at once.  
  
Kenten smiled as he saw the people run at him.   
  
It was not a nice smile. It was an evil smile. A smile of someone who was going to hurt. The smile of some one whom would have no mercy on the ones who are to be punished. His eyes turned red and if anyone looked it seemed like he was faintly over lined with another person who had hair the color of blood and eyes to match. He ran at the men and in less than a minute, had them all bleeding and on the ground, writhing.  
  
Tomoe Hotaru watched in fascination as she saw the boy with crimson hair beat up the gang. After he had fended them off he turned to her, "You okay, why were they calling you those names?"  
  
She saw that he had a scratch, put her hands to it, and started to concentrate. "I'm fine, as for why, this is why."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him with a look of surprise on his face then she started to cry but before she could she felt his hand take hers.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" She cried out, scared.  
  
Kenten's voice turned a warm tone, a calming tone. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You're not?" Her voice was hopeful for a second then was covered in depression again, "But you think I'm a freak, right?!" She said, a little anger and the fear for rejection showing in the expression of her face.  
  
Kenten looked at the girl and frowned, no one was supposed to be this unhappy, nor would he let them.  
  
"No, I don't, actually it's pretty cool, I can do that too, and so can my friend, but he can heal more spiritual. You should be proud, very few people have your gift."   
  
He thought about how they could work together, Tress and her could heal just about anything then, He thought to himself.  
  
He trailed off as he looked at the girl's aura. He felt a link to a presence that was absorbing her life force and ripped it away. He saw her face regain some color and smiled.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Kenten Saotome."He pointed at his brother,"That's Ranma."  
  
He pointed to Ryoga,"That's Ryoga."  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," she said, still happy to find someone who liked her for who she was.  
  
Then his words caught up with her. "Saotome? As in Nerima Saotome? And Ryoga Hibiki?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, it's Ryoga Saotome now, my mother adopted him not too long ago."  
  
"But I would still rather be called Hibiki." said Ryoga," It just seems better to me."  
  
"Oh," said Hotaru,"So you are the ones from Nerima?"  
  
She had heard and had heard all the stories of the Nerima people and Martial artists, there were stores all over Jubaan that sold things like that to people. She was the living proof. She blushed as she remembered all the posters and things that she had in her room.  
  
She saw Ryoga and Ranma flinch and took it as a yes. Nevertheless, why would they be flinching? Probably because of what happens in Nerima, she thought to herself.  
  
If even half those stories were true then she would know why these two were like this.  
  
"How did you know our names?" asked Ranma who had his hand behind the back of his head.  
  
"I know your and Ryoga's names, but I've never heard that you had a brother," She said looking to Kenten.  
  
She saw Ryoga and Ranma growl something like "Nabiki...."  
  
Then her eyes widened. She looked at Kenten again and her eyes widened.  
  
"Wait! You're the leader of the School Board Terrors right?"  
  
Kenten laughed nervously and looked at his mother, who was glaring at him, she never liked the name they had come up with for their band.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know Kenten, I don't like that name."Said Nodoka.  
  
"Mom, were not going to talk about this again."  
  
"Kenten......."  
  
"Where do you live Hotaru?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I live in Jubaan."  
  
Kenten looked up from the argument with his mom, "Cool, were going there also!"  
  
He missed the blush and they started towards Jubaan again.  
  
Setsuna watched everyone who entered Jubaan. Not much of anyone caught her eye.  
  
Then he walked into view, followed by two others. They all seemed to give off a chaotic aura.  
  
Then a girl walked into view.  
  
Saturn!  
  
She was silent and tried to see what they were talking about.   
  
Kenten looked up.  
  
He had felt something. It was like a presence that was far but close.   
  
He felt a shiver run through him involuntarily.  
  
This was like nothing he had ever felt before. Actually, it was kind of like Cell and the other androids, but they couldn't have been here.  
  
He shook the feeling off as a coincidence.  
  
Setsuna decided to back off, this guy was too sensitive to the time gate!  
  
They arrived at Nodoka's house.  
  
It was huge!  
  
They remembered that Hotaru needed to go home and Kenten volunteered.  
  
As they walked home, they started talking.  
  
"So how long have you been with your foster parents?" Asked Kenten.  
  
He heard Hotaru talk about them a lot of the time on the way here and had thought they seemed like nice parents. They were two girls but that didn't matter actually, they were probably a little better at it than two men would be.  
  
Hotaru smelled a nice smell coming from a nearby restaurant and her stomach grumbled.  
  
Weird, She thought, That never happened before, why do I feel so hungry?  
  
Kenten heard the grumble and smiled, "So, you want to get a snack?"  
  
Hotaru nodded vigorously.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga were in the yard, sparring.  
  
They wanted to meet Kenten's friends but there was a message that they were out and would be at school tomorrow.  
  
"Ranma, don't you hold back!"  
  
"Ryoga, -" He stopped as he felt energy being shot off in a direction.  
  
The distraction was all Ryoga needed and he landed a hit to the chest of Ranma with his knee.  
  
Ranma "Oofed" and slammed into the ground.  
  
Ryoga landed and saw Ranma get up.  
  
"Ryoga, do ya feel that?"   
  
Ryoga was about to ask what when he felt a power being thrown around he was very familiar with, magic.  
  
"I think that we should get over there."  
  
Ryoga nodded his head. "Right."  
  
They bounded off towards the source of the magic power.  
  
Kenten sat at the table next to Hotaru.  
  
"Saotome-san, why do people do these things to me?"  
  
Kenten looked at the girl in front of him and smiled.  
  
She still had the childlike innocence he had had before Arka, before the period of his life that had forced him to change into what he was now. He would never take a child's innocence away.  
  
He put his chin on his folded hands and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hotaru, people think we're different from everyone else." He said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Your different too?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Yes I am very different from many people." He said, his voice tired.  
  
"A long time ago I was taken by a government agency from my mother."  
  
Hotaru looked confused,"What is different about that?"  
  
Kenten raised his eyes; a look of depression passed by them very briefly, well hidden by the constant flow of emotions within him.  
  
"This government company was unlike no other," he said looking at her,"These people took me and used me as a test subject for their training."  
  
He took a deep breath, this was getting harder to tell, the only one who had ever heard it was Tress, and, he too, was forever changed by just hearing it.  
  
"This test was of the Spriggans. These were engineered humans that were trained to be ruthless killers with no regret, the perfect soldier. They were supposed to be able to do everything their commander's told them without hesitation. They used the technique on me and I was under this and still am. Though I don't know how often it's influences are actually visible."  
  
"They did something to me and others, something to our bodies, though that memory was during the time that I was in the training process. The agency also took something from us, something very important."  
  
"Our innocence."  
  
Seeing the look on Hotaru's face, he continued.  
  
"It is something very hard to understand. The innocence isn't something they took from us physically, like our virginity, but they took something out of our hearts, our souls. They did a kind of a soul rape, destroying everything that we ever knew, destroying that chance to live our lives as normal people would."  
  
"When I actually woke up, as did another Spriggan, we had lashed out in anger killing all who had done those things to us, but it left us with even more of an empty and cold feeling within us."  
  
"I heard Omeni had to face the head trainer of our facility and had gone back into the trance of a Spriggan and had started to rip the person apart, he was fortunately stopped by another Spriggan. However, that didn't stop him from making the mistake that me and him had both made, to lash out in anger once again. This is one of the many sins that Spriggans are cursed to always do. To kill, to take life is never a good thing, be it either man or monster, killing is the way to bring yourself down the path of self destruction."  
  
"You have yet to do what we have, you still have the choice to do what is truly right, a choice no one should ever take lightly, this is the choice that can either break or make your life."  
  
"Thus we had lost our only chance to have what you still have, a soul untainted."  
  
Hotaru looked sadly at Kenten. He had been forced through so much, and had come out of it as he was now, like me and me as Saturn. Maybe we two are not so different.  
  
He looked at her and took her hand.  
  
"Hotaru, people fear what they do not know, they lash out in uncertainty, without thinking. Though this in itself is bad, it is expected, fear does things to you and not understanding something can add to that fear. The only way it could be any worse is if you lash out at those who had lashed at you."  
  
"Hotaru, you still have what you need to someday live a life and have a mind untouched by destruction and violence. As long as you hold onto this, there is still hope, do not ever give up, no matter what happens, no matter what or who you face, don't ever let your innocence go."  
  
With that he sat and tried to regain his calm over the emotions that he had so long ago sealed away.  
  
Hotaru sat there as the meaning of Kenten's words sunk in.  
  
Sailor Mars cursed.  
  
They were facing off against a new foe and even Pluto couldn't seem to be able to beat it. It was winning and it knew it.  
  
It was a thing that looked like a cross between an armadillo, and a knight.  
  
It had a back shell that was a sickly black and had in the front, what looked like a suit of armor made for a woman.   
  
It was giggling insanely and was tiring them out.  
  
It had done something that none of their other enemies had. It had used strategy. First, it had taken down Sailormoon, because of her attack. Then it had for Pluto, because of her experience. Next had come Uranus and Neptune quickly followed. Now Sailor Moon was just getting up and all the outers, accept Saturn, because she wasn't there, were down. That left her, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury.  
  
The thing giggled at her, or what could be called giggling. It sounded more like a high-pitched gurgle.  
  
"We need help!!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter, a.k.a. Makoto Kino.  
  
"You have no chance of beating me!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Mercury was desperately trying not to believe this fact. She was scanning the thing on her mercury computer and had come up blank on weaknesses. The thing was virtually perfect in the areas of offence and defense.  
  
"Mercury, we need a plan!" Said Mars.  
  
The monster giggled again and fired another blast of energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as she saw the blast of power come towards her and then felt herself being lifted off the ground.  
  
She opened her eyes to see the face of Tuxedo Mask.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"This is not the time!" said Rei.  
  
The thing was re-aiming. It's energy swirled around it in wisps of red cloud.  
  
Just before it was going to fire, a blue blast of energy blasted it.  
  
"Hey ugly, why don't ya pick on someone your own size!"  
  
Kenten smiled at Hotaru as they reached her house. He looked at it and thought it was huge!  
  
"Hotaru looked at his expression and giggled,"Mirichu-mama and Haruka-papa got it from mama's parents. We live in it with Setsuna."  
  
When Kenten heard that name he felt the faintest hint of emotion, only an instant and it passed before he could recognize it.  
  
"Well, bye!" said Hotaru as she went into the house.  
  
She had had fun with Saotome-san, she had something to live for now and a reason for all, or at least most of the things in her life.  
  
Kenten started walking down the street and put up his hand in a wave of three fingers,'See Ya.' he thought to himself.  
  
He had an aching migraine and he sat down on a bench to rest. He didn't notice it, but he fell asleep.  
  
"Who is this to challenge me?!" screamed the monster.  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, Heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts!"  
  
"I am Ryoga Hibiki, and we are here to fulfill our mandate as martial artists and help the weak!"  
  
Minako eyes turned into hearts.  
  
Makoto's eyes turned into hearts too.  
  
'Does he have a brother?' Was their identical thought.  
  
Mercury and Rei knew these two, they were super powered Martial Artists from Nerima, both supposed to be really good ones too. Nevertheless, even they couldn't stop this thing!  
  
Ranma jumped into action speeding his movements up with Ki. Ryoga joined him and they were soon battling the new youma. They found out that is was fast and strong.  
  
Ryoga, because of his inferior speed, was smashed into the ground. Ranma and the monster seemed to blur and disappear then reappear at different places around the battle arena.  
  
Ranma was being push to his limits. He ducked his opponents kick then smash a palm into its under belly. He was surprised, and therefor open, when his opponent just grabbed his hand, which was still in striking position, and slammed him into the ground multiple times.  
  
Then she heard, "Bakusai Tenkesu!" and was hit by debris that came flying up from in front of her.  
  
She got up and growled.  
  
No human would beat her like this! She looked at the two humans and started to charge up to her full power......  
  
*Dream*  
  
Tarvolt walked up the stairs to the top of the north tower. He had been looking for his brother/knight in arms, Ran, and had been told that he could be found here.  
  
When he got to the top of the tower he looked around and found Ran sitting with his arms folded around his legs and his head propped up on his knees.  
  
He sighed; Ran looked pathetic like this, what had happened this time?  
  
This also surprised even him, even though he knew Ran better than anyone else in the kingdom did. This was the same person who had survived eight years by himself in the wilderness of the Planets Nemesis, the person who had faced multiple enemies, demons and armies, and had always kept a cool head through all that.  
  
There were only a few things that would ever shake a warrior like Ran, very, very little.  
  
Ran spoke without turning his head,"Tarvolt, what's your business here?"  
  
Tarvolt looked at Ran and saw the faintest bit of red on one of his cheeks, as though it was chilled in a very precise line.  
  
"You've been crying? You, the most revered warrior in the-" he stopped as he felt the tip of a sword right near his throat.  
  
He sweated; Ran has never done this!  
  
"Shut up Tarvolt! This is a personal matter!"  
  
He saw what he was doing and immediately put his sword back in its sheath.  
  
He stood up," Sorry Volt, I just found Teva in bed with the Prince AND Daria."  
  
Tarvolt's eyes widened and he almost set off his scythe attack right there. He for sure wouldn't have thought that any of those people, all who Ran had trusted, he wasn't sure that HE would ever trust any of those people again, would ever do that!  
  
" It wasn't the Prince's fault, he was seduced by those two girls," he spat out the word with as much spite as one looking at dog crap would" and they got him."  
  
Tarvolt vowed that if he ever were alone with Daria again, that he would give her a good beating.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Tarvolt woke up. He sat up and started to think.  
  
His self in this time wasn't merged with him yet, but that was for the best, for right now.  
  
He looked up, and saw, felt the stirrings of an old enemy. The one that had attacked and killed him and his brothers, by a stroke of luck, they were caught by surprise, and Ran had used the last of his power to send himself and his knights, including the queens son, to the future. He let one tear fall when he felt that Reyal wasn't alive anymore, Varis was strong, and he would get over it.  
  
He knew that the no one, even the Queen, or Sailor Pluto had not known this had happened. Meaning that he had been sent to the future. He saw that his future self had oready met Ran, and smiled.   
  
He spoke his three favorite and most feared words,  
  
"Silence Saturn Power!"  
  
He was enveloped in a funnel of vertical energy and when it ceased, he was in the armor of Silence Knight, Lord of Saturn.  
  
He saw that his scythe wasn't with him, and decided that it was probably hidden here somewhere, and made a mental note to look for it later.  
  
He jumped into the air and disappeared.  
  
The monster rushed at Ranma and Ryoga, who quickly jumped back and started to charge their energies.  
  
The monster did not give them a chance, appeared behind them, and smashed them into the ground. It then reached into its shell, pulled out a long blade, and raised it high.....  
  
"Silence Globe!"  
  
Before she brought it down a clear globe of energy blasted into it and seemed to silence everything for a minute and them the monster was enveloped in nothingness.  
  
The scouts turned around to see a person in black and purple armor standing there. The person's head was covered in a helmet that looked like a version of something the knights of Camelot wore. (Think of a helmet of the Tekaman suits)  
  
In the middle of the chest plate and on the shoulder pads and the forehead of the helmet there was the symbol of Saturn.  
  
On his armor, he had two other signs. One of a gold eye and the other of a silver, six pointed star.   
  
He turned around and they saw that he had turned the youma to dust.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Mars, suspiciously.  
  
"I have obligation to listen to you. I only listen to lord Ran, but it seems that this monster wasn't even worth my time, adios, Sailor Senshi, I am Silence Knight, Lord of Saturn, and I won't always be here to save you, you know."  
  
That brought up a few memories in some of the people there. Some of those people decided that it was just a mistake and disregarded it.  
  
The group watched as the figure disappeared into a clear void.   
  
"Woah." was the universal word said.  
  
"Well we better get everyone to safety." said Minako, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A little while latter everyone was at the Cherry Hill shrine and he or she were waiting for someone to wake up.  
  
Ami walked in and sighed.  
  
"I talked to Mrs. Saotome and she said she'll send her son to pick up Ranma when he gets home."  
  
They all heard a groan and turned around to see Setsuna waking up.  
  
"What happened with the monster? Was it destroyed? Who destroyed it?"  
  
"The monster was kicking our buts until Ranma and Ryoga showed up and then they were starting to get beaten by it and then they almost got killed. The monster was destroyed and as too who destroyed it.......... We were going to ask you about that one."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was someone there that destroyed it who was named Silence Knight."  
  
At this Setsuna's eyes widened.  
  
She remembered that person, he was supposed to be dead; she could also remember her Ravira, though she had forgotten what he looked like. This also brought memories back up of Ran, which made her really angry.  
  
"Impossible, they were destroyed, they couldn't have been sent into the future, I was there!"  
  
"Well he also said that he only served Lord Ran, and that sounds kind of familiar............"  
  
Makoto trailed off and Setsuna's eyes turned angry.  
  
" Ran was knight of Nemesis, the hidden planet, don't ask me where, because as I said, it is hidden. He was the leader of a squad of knights."  
  
"So they helped the moon kingdom?" Asked Minako.  
  
Setsuna snorted. "I would hardly call them that, especially with Ran as their leader."  
  
"Ran was an incompetent bastard who never cared for anyone but himself and-"  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Rei got up to answer it and found some one who looked a lot like and older version of Ranma with a braided crimson ponytail and Grey eyes.  
  
"I'm Kenten Saotome, sorry I'm late, kind of dosed off for a few hours."  
  
"Ah, hello," said Rei"come on in."  
  
He walked in and saw everyone sitting (or laying, in the cases of Haruka, Setsuna, and Mirichu) there.   
  
Setsuna looked at the boy who had just walked in and she felt something in the back of her mind, as though she should know this person, but just put it off as some weird thing that added to the oready weird things in her life.  
  
He walked over to where his brother and stepbrother were sitting and sighed,"Do ya guys have ta get in trouble wherever we go?" They heard him mumble.  
  
He put his hands palm forward towards the two and they started to glow. The energy from the hands' glow floated from the palms to the bodies of Ranma and Ryoga.  
  
Setsuna looked at the two boys and seemed to have the same feeling she had had with the first boy, Kenten.  
  
The scouts gasped as they saw the wounds healing in a matter of seconds.  
  
He let his hands fall to his side and watched as the two boys got up.  
  
He smacked them both upside the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?!" they both echoed each other in that indignant voice.  
  
"You know how angry mom was! She told me that you guys were hurt and then bawled on and on about how you guys need ta stop getting into trouble!"  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Yes I know it's the duty of a martial artist, but ya need to be more subtle, the Sailor Scouts were the not the ones who destroyed the monster, it was all over the news! These girls were nice enough to bring you two home too! Ya don't need to get more fame and publicity than you already have, O.K!"  
  
"Yes sir." They both monotone, defeated.  
  
Kenten turned to the other girls and smiled, "Thanks for your help, well Ranma, Ryoga, let's get going'."   
  
Ranma and Ryoga got up and followed their brother out of the room uttering the thanks to them on the way out, leaving a whole group of bewildered short skirted (not right now) super heroes behind them.  
  
" What was that all about?" asked Usagi.  
  
No one, not even the guardian of time, was able to answer that question.  
  
"Well I think Ranma's brother is a hunk!" Said Minako.  
  
"Ranma was more of a hunk than him!" screamed Makoto and then they both started arguing with eachother about the boy subject.  
  
Setsuna thought that it would be good for her to be with Kenten because it would help her get over Ran, damn the bastard!  
  
Ami looked at Setsuna and decided not to ask her the question that was plaguing her mind, who was Ran?  
  
In addition, Setsuna looked crazy right now.  
  
Mamoru sighed, Another day in the life of Prince of Earth I guess.............  
  
That night people dreamed...……….  
  
*Dreamscape*  
  
Kenten looked around.  
  
He stood on a cliff over a mountain of fire. Then the scene around him seemed to blur and he was inside the mountain over a large lake of magma. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Kenten, you have come here to finally awake to your heritage."  
  
He turned around and found himself looking at well, himself.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kenten asked himself.  
  
"Your heritage lies within." himself said simply, pointing to the lake of magma.  
  
"What?"  
  
He was suddenly thrown down into the magma and felt it touch his skin. However, it didn't feel like it should have, hot and scolding, but cool and icy. He rose again and found himself dripping with magma.  
  
He looked at where himself stood before and now where stood a dragon.   
  
The dragon was about 50 feet long and had a gold armor plate that covered the entire top of its head; all but its red eyes. In the middle of the armor a crystal that looked like a ten pointed star. The crystal was gold and had a symbol that was in the pattern of silver. It was made up of a trio of tree triangles, one pointing down, and two pointing straight to either the left or the right side.  
  
The color of it's skin was of silver and red and of the abdomen of it's body was separated armor plates that fit into it's body. Its arms, instead of short, were long and had muscles and armor plates; its claws of four on each hand were about five inches long and looked deadly.  
  
It's tail also had pads of armor that ran until the bottom of it which ended in a wicked blade that curved downwards. Its wings', each about seventy feet long, were gold on the outside, and red on the inside.  
  
On it's armor pad were other symbols, one of a six pointed star, one of a weird gold eye, and one of a single triangle that was split into four, the middle one was red and the other three surrounding it were silver.  
  
It opened its mouth and spoke to Kenten. Or at least tried then transformed in a flash of light back into himself. He floated up, two signals burning on his hands that looked like a circle with a six pointed star within it and as well as on his forehead.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kenten.  
  
"That was you, or something you could do, soon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shall find more power for us, we shall need it for the upcoming battle!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean battle?! When is it going to happen, I need to know!"  
  
"The year of the dragon shall be the sign of the beginning of the war, a war that you shall be in. Your presence in that war in needed, if even on the bad side. They will kill, maybe you with them, or maybe on the side of some one else, though it is always you who chooses, remember that."  
  
"What? I would never become a cold blooded evil killer!"  
  
"Enough time for talk, it is time to awaken! Awaken and though you will not have your past, maybe you can make a future worth living in."  
  
Himself turned into a flash of fire that washed over Kenten and was absorbed into him. As this happened the volcanic rock hardened and become solid.   
  
He looked at him self and found that he had transformed into the same dragon he had just been looking at. He tried to transform but transformed into a kind of hybrid state in which he had armor that was in the shape of his dragon form, his face, though it had triangle marks that ran from his chin to his ears and his eyes had changed color, but with a symbol that of which he had in dragon form, wings, plus claws, a little short, but still claws. His armor of the helmet had changed so only red eyes showed out, which resulted in a very demonic looking appearance.  
  
He tried again and the claws transformed into his hand and the wings forced them selves into his back.  
  
It was a very painful experience.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Kenten woke up and looked at himself, that wasn't a dream, he thought.   
  
For there, on the back of his hands, plus on his head, was the same mark that was on his head in dragon form.   
  
He looked in the mirror and sighed, how am I going to explain this, he thought to himself, looking at the mirror, his eyes had changed to a pale red.  
  
He smiled," But this is cool, I always wanted to see what it was like to fly with wings, not with Ki."  
  
Though it was too bad he didn't have his past back, whatever that meant. He needed to meditate on this. That might also help his power.  
  
Elsewhere, and in the house......................  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ryo walked down the staircase and looked at the people in the ball. Damn Ravira for angering Lord Ran. Ran said he forgave Ravira, but Ryo knew better. He would never trust Ravira again.  
  
"Ryo, how are you?"  
  
He turned around to see the princess of Mercury and smiled.  
  
"Good, I have a question, do you want to dance?"  
  
She smiled and took his hand.  
  
In another part of the castle, another event was happening.  
  
Pluto Knight looked in on a conversation between the Queen and her Royal advisers.  
  
"....... But you know that if those four had to choose, they would join him!" He heard Artimis say.  
  
"Correct, but he would turn against us, maybe against the other seven, but he knows that the whole Solar system would be destroyed if he started and participated in a war."  
  
Pluto knew this was true. Ran would never go against and kill the whole kingdom; he hated killing, though he seemed to enjoy it, sometimes.  
  
Artimis seemed to consider this and then he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Nemesis would never do that."  
  
Pluto smiled and hoped it was true, though he loved to blow things up, no one should ever liked to anger Lord Ran. He heard music and disappeared, then reappeared next to the table, next to his sister.  
  
"Welcome Varis, -"  
  
"Fuck you, sister, I'm starting to get old, I shot ten feet over the other way."  
  
Pluto stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What, is it so surprising to you?"   
  
"The only reason we had to not be mean to you was prince Ravira, and now we don't trust him, You could thank yourself for that too."   
  
With that, he left Pluto staring with wide eyes at where had just been.  
  
Varis looked at his date and smiled, Reyal was the most beautiful woman in the universe, and even Ran had said-actually, he had said that most beautiful in the universe other than Venus.  
  
He asked her to dance and they joined in the contest being held by his pyro buddy, Farve, and Ryo.  
  
On the other side of the dance floor Tarvolt watched his sister dance with Farve and smiled.  
  
He looked at his date and smiled. She was in another arguing match with the princess, it was so very funny when she did that, they ran from just soft insults, to face insults, to yelling.  
  
He saw the prince of Earth and laughed at the dreamstruck look on his face. The guy was head over heals in love with the princess.  
  
He sighed as he thought about the Lord than got angry when he looked at Ravira, who had both Teva and Pluto holding onto his arms.  
  
Ran was busy with his date and boy was she a date! Ran was a very lucky guy, he knew the princess of Venus had had a crush on him ever since she had first seen him and had saved herself for him (Or at least that's what she said to every guy that asked her out on a date.).  
  
She was depressed about him and Teva, but they were getting to help eachother and it seemed to him that it was becoming more than just a rebound relationship or a way to get ones self out of depression.  
  
The princess was perfectly happy and fine about what happened and now she was ecstatic about Lord Ran, and though Ran seemed to deny it, he was ecstatic about her too. They had been going everywhere together, even slept in the same bed, he, as the other knights, excluding Ravira, teased him about having his way with her in the bed. It was pretty funny to watch that.  
  
Venus looked unperturbed as though sleep and sitting next to the most powerful man in the universe did not bother her in the least. Moreover, she was one of the most beautiful people in the solar system!  
  
He laughed and turned back to his date and just sat there, enjoying being in her presence.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Some people do not dream, some don't even sleep, and such is the case with Setsuna Meiou. She had been thinking back to the last battle that she had seen Ran.  
  
Even though they were half of a moon over she could feel the power they were excluding, it was enormous!   
  
It had been at a ball that Ran had come bearing the news of an attack, and then Ran had been about to ask by whom when a blast of energy flash and hit Prince Ravira in the back.  
  
After that the dragons had lead them into a trap and they were surrounded by a lot of them and the Senshi were having to beat back the demons they had learned that Uranus and Neptune had been taken out first. Then Prince of the Moon, then Pluto, then Saturn.  
  
When the attackers had been identified as the Demonos Dragons, they were fighting only Ran in his Nemesis Knight form. He had used a spell that had destroyed all the dragons accept for one.  
  
He had laughed and had said that they can be reborn. Then, out of the ashes of the dragons, were black eggs, glowing a dark red. The being had kept laughing and then he had fought it out with Ran.  
  
Ran and him seemed to be evenly matched. The guy had said that he was the Demonos Dragon King Cyreal and had had hit Ran with something that had almost killed him.  
  
Ran had lay still and then slowly gotten back up, wisps of energy flowing around him. He told the dragon king that they will never be able to fight without them, whatever that had meant, and then Ran had said something and all of the eggs, and him plus the dragon leader, disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
At least that was how it seemed. He had sent them to the future and had done something to the dragons, though she did not know what.  
  
Two months after that Reyal had mysteriously disappeared on a science expedition to Earth.  
  
That had gotten the rest of the dragon race on bad terms with the moon kingdom and when they had appeared next time, they had insulted the queen and had been banished from the kingdom.   
  
Now this had happened, and she had found that she did not know everything. She could not find out where the Silence Knight had gone because she was not awake at the time.  
  
She was getting a migraine, so she disappeared to find some aspirin.  
  
When all the dreamers, accept Kenten, had forgotten what they had dreamed about.  
  
*Morning*  
  
"God dang it Ranma, stop holding back!"  
  
Ryoga and Ranma were sparring, as so they don't get out of practice.  
  
Ranma jumped and released a duo of Ki-blasts that Ryoga batted away, and the energy released sent a strike of wind and dust off around the two combatants.  
  
You were able to see flashes of gold and blue, and the occasional green. Ryoga was starting to use other emotions like arrogance as his Ki fuel now.   
  
"Ryoga, just in case you get lost the school is called Jubaan high!"  
  
"RANMA!!!"  
  
He let the water cascade down his flesh, feeling nothing. Ever since last night, he could stand very high heat.  
  
The shower was one of his favorite thinking spots, the water calmed him for some reason. He had woken up around four in the morning and had started to practice and he still had an hour, actually make that an half an hour, he had to get ready for there regular first-day school concert.  
  
He looked at his hands and closed his eyes, making the glyphs appear there and on his forehead. He had to practice this so questions wouldn't be asked about where he had gotten them, so he had worked on it and had been able to make them appear now at will. He made them disappear.  
  
He turned off the hot water, though icy to him he liked the feel anyway.  
  
He got up and called Tress.  
  
[Yo]  
  
"Hey Tress, what's the song today?"  
  
[Oh hey Kenten, I will be there after school with the others, OK, and the song today is..........]  
  
He said the name and Kenten smiled.  
  
"That's perfect, see ya around, bye!"  
  
He got into his school uniform and picked up his guitar on the way out.  
  
When he got into the kitchen he could hear the tell tale sound of fighting.  
  
Probably Ranma and Ryoga, he thought.  
  
He walked up to his mom and hugged her.  
  
"Mom, I need a quick breakfast today, need to get ready for school, need ta get rid of my late record."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell Ranma you left early and I'll also tell Ryoga that."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Then Nodoka looked at him and saw that he had a change in eye color.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"Oh, they somehow got changed last night." he said, not wanting to lie to his mother.  
  
"Oh well, it suits you." Nodoka said, in her usually clueless motherly goodness.  
  
Kenten sighed, thank god she accepted that, no other parent would probably never had thought that explanation true, but he actually told the truth, he didn't know how they had appeared to turn red.  
  
"Thanks mom, well, see ya around."   
  
He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, took his morning pastry, and ran out the door, having no idea where the school was.  
  
He popped back in a few seconds later and his mother pointed him in the right direction and he took off again.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga walked in a few seconds later.  
  
Nodoka looked at them and sighed, they were both filthy!  
  
"Get you butts up to the furo and get washed right now, your filthy!"  
  
Before he reached the top, Ranma called down to his mom.  
  
"Hey mom, where is Kenten?"  
  
"Oh, he's just getting ready for his school-opening concert."  
  
"Ok, thanks mom."  
  
At the school Kenten walked in the front gates and ducked a kick that was aimed for his head.  
  
"Yo Kenten, how ya doing?"  
  
"Hey Reith, Daros, I'm good, how you guys making off?"  
  
He turned around to see them.  
  
Daros' short cut blonde hair was thrown wildly about his face and he stood at a height of six foot. He had brown eyes and a thing for fire. He had his headband tied around his forehead, keeping the hair out of his face. He had a build leaning more towards a body builders than an Olympic runners'.  
  
Reith was about five eleven and had dark blue eyes, and had light brown hair. He had his hair well kept and had a pension for making things go boom. He had a build similar to Ranma and had a habit of saying things at the most inopportune times.  
  
"We'll be back in your house tonight, Kenten, we had a lot of stuff to do last night, ya know, and were doing good."  
  
"Cool, where's Tress?"  
  
"Right here, Kenten."  
  
He looked at the make shift stage and saw the gray haired individual climb out from the wiring.  
  
He had, as I said, gray hair, natural too, kept in a ponytail and had light green eyes. He had a knack for fixing things and he had the talent for heal peoples wound and their Ki without using any of his own. He had been Kenten's oldest friend and he was the Ying to the other twos' yang. He was more of a kind peaceful guy who fought when needed.  
  
He walked up to Kenten and they slapped their hands and shook.  
  
"So," said Kenten, watching all the students arriving, "let's get this show on the road!"  
  
All the other guys laughed and he plugged his guitar in and struck a chord.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga sat in the furo together, contemplating what was happening in their lives.  
  
"Ryoga?"Asked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They'll be coming soon, what will we do?"  
  
Ryoga turned his head to look at Ranma, and smiled, "Hide and make sure we don't get caught. Or that Akane's mallet finds us."  
  
Ranma laughed,"We don't run, we remove our selves from the current situation until which times we find that we are safe."  
  
Ryoga joined him in the laughing.  
  
"Yup, but don't we need to get ta school?"  
  
Ranma stopped laughing and got up, as did Ryoga and got on their cloths that their mom and stepmom had gotten for them.  
  
With a respectable,"CRAP!" they ran towards the school.   
  
Leaving Nodoka waving," Have a nice day, AND DON"T GET IN TROUBLE!!"  
  
Minako and Usagi ran down the street, actually early for once.  
  
"Did you hear we're going to get new students today?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I hope they're cute!" said Minako, then she got hearts in her eyes,"Like Kenten."  
  
"Well, there is going to be four new seniors and two new juniors, maybe….." she trailed off as they entered the schoolyard and heard a song and saw a crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Say your prayers, little one, don't forget my son, to include everyone."  
  
They got up and saw Kenten and three other boys. Kenten and a gray-haired boy were singing and Kenten was playing the guitar, a brown haired boy was playing the drums, and another blonde haired boy was playing the guitar.  
  
"I tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin, until the sandman calls..."  
  
"Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight."  
  
"Exit light, enter night, take my hand off to never, never land!"  
  
A guitar solo followed and then:  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard."  
  
"It's just the beast under you bed,"  
  
"In you closet,"  
  
"In you head!"  
  
"Exit light, enter night, crate of sand, off to never, never land!"  
  
The blonde then started to play a giant solo and then the whole band joined in saying:  
  
"Off to never, never land, YEAH!"  
  
With that they played the last chord and started packing up for school.  
  
Minako walked up to them.  
  
"Hi! Remember me?"  
  
Kenten turned and smiled," Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"Good, I'm Minako Anio by the way." She said.  
  
"Yo Kenten, who's this?" Asked Reith popping up behind Kenten.  
  
"How do you do that?" Asked Kenten.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
Wham!  
  
"I thought I told you not to do impressions of slayers here!"  
  
"Come on, just one little-"   
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
  
Kenten smacks his head into the ground three times, when he lifts his head up it's the same as it's always been.  
  
"I can see them, the whites of their eyes, they just keep coming….."  
  
Kenten could not hold it in anymore and started to laugh.  
  
"Look, it's food!"  
  
Reith stopped and looked around;"Where?!"  
  
Kenten pointed in the direction of the school,"There boy, go and get the food lassie."  
  
All that was left of Reith was a cloud of dust.  
  
Minako started to giggle,"Is it always like this?"  
  
Tress popped up, "Only when they're around eachother for more than five minutes, and, Kenten it's time for school, don't want to make your mother mad, do you?"  
  
Daros walked up to them, " I finished putting away all the stuff, guys."  
  
"Thanks." said Kenten who had started walking towards the school.  
  
"Did anyone hear that?" asked Daros.  
  
They stopped and listened, in the distance and in the school, you can hear the battle cries: "FOOD!" and "CRAP!"  
  
Then a pigtailed and a fanged blur sped past them and into the school and they soon followed. When they got in, they see Reith looking like he had just dived into a pool of tomato sauce.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"World's...... largest....... Spaghetti and meatballs" was all he was able to get out before he passed out on Daros's shoulder.  
  
They got into class just in time. Though they had cut it close, cleaning Reith had taken a bit of time.  
  
During the day it passed pretty quickly, no major event happening other than Daros and Reith's sleeping in class. Nothing happened until lunch.......  
  
Ranma and Ryoga had sat down to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey Ryoga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I can't believe you actually didn't get lost today."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Maybe you're cured of your curse?"  
  
"Me, I'm not that lucky."  
  
"Speaking of which, aren't we way over due for something to happen to us, like the people in-"  
  
He was interrupted by a crash through the wall.  
  
"He shall speak it, it shall come." Said Ranma, sounding like Kenten.  
  
"Who is thou to think thou could escapeth my wrath?"  
  
"Damn, it just had to be Kuno, didn't it?" screamed Ranma into the sky.  
  
"Ah, I have finally found the demon Saotome, now he shall taste my blade!"  
  
He unsheathed his sword, yes a sword.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened, he might hurt someone with that!  
  
"I the blue thunder of Furinkan High shall-"  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Quiet! I'm eating my lunch!"Said Reith, who had just smashed Kuno over the head with a hand.  
  
Everyone just stared in disbelief at what happened and then started to laugh at Reith's actions.  
  
Reith popped his head back out of the wall.  
  
"Ryoga pray for your life, they have found us....."  
  
"Yes Ranma, I think now is a good time for that extraction form the situation you were talking about."  
  
With that, the two students started to walk back to their classroom.  
  
During the rest of the day, fortunately, nothing really big happened.  
  
After they left school, they had found that Kenten and the other were oready at his house.  
  
They got there and saw Kenten sitting in an armchair and tuning his guitar.   
  
Daros was sitting on the couch watching the TV.  
  
Wait when did they get a TV and couches? They probably brought it with them when they got here. They both though to themselves.  
  
Sounds from the kitchen showed that Reith was in there, very possibly, eating something.  
  
Ranma sat down and said to Kenten.  
  
"Hey, the people from Nerima oready found us."  
  
Kenten talked, still tuning his guitar,"Oh well, it's not like they wouldn't find us eventually."  
  
"Yeah, but this soon?"  
  
They were interrupted by a yell from Daros,"REITH, OUR FAVORITE SHOW IS ON!"  
  
Reith appeared in the room with a mountain of snacks piled up over the height of his head.  
  
"What's their favorite show?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
Tress walked in." It's a show that we really want not to see, it can get pretty loud."   
  
They followed his advice and walked out into the yard just to hear a resounding boom, and the words: The Season Finale to, When things blow up!  
  
Kenten laughed, "Just don't ask."  
  
The other's looked at him, accept Tress and then shrugged.  
  
A little later, a few people stopped by to see them, who were coincidentally Rei, Ami, and Minako.  
  
They were all talking about the songs the group of four usually sing.  
  
"So, Kenten, got any new songs to show us."  
  
Kenten looked up from his guitar, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but this one isn't totally finished, by that I mean I haven't perfected it yet."  
  
"Well, show us!" Said Reith; he and Daros had finished watching their favorite show about have an hour ago.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Minako, eagerly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kenten picked up his guitar, a black Squire, and started a tune.  
  
(Nothing Else Matters and American Pie Inspired)  
  
The guitar goes through a number of chords and notes and then Kenten started to sing.  
  
"Over the mountains, lies a hidden valley, it's secrets never found."  
  
"Once came a trio, they looked all over, but never found what they were looking for."  
  
"Same thing again and again, the wheel of fate had spun."  
  
"Things had come and things had gone but none had ever found,"  
  
"No one had ever found,"  
  
He went into a series of notes singing,  
  
"When you find someone, something, somewhere,"  
  
"You never let it go, let it go........"  
  
"The circle has begun again, and shall go on and on, until the one person comes."  
  
"One to stop the roulette of time, to point in a different,"  
  
"Direction."  
  
"Round and round the wheel goes, people often have their foes, when you want to battle back, there is no time for that..."  
  
"The wheel has started spinning again.........."  
  
Then he played all the strings open, slowly form lowest to highest.  
  
The group, accept for Reith had gone into applause.  
  
"Bravo!"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Was that it?"  
  
"Shut up Reith!" with that Reith was smashed into the ground by Tress.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Uh, I don't think that was me..." said Tress.  
  
Their unasked question of who it actually was was answered by an energy blast that hit the ground in the middle of all the people. They were all flung back and Rei, Ami, and Minako mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Kenten was knocked unconscious by the blast but the others were able to get out of the way in time.  
  
"Who was that?!" Screamed Daros.  
  
The dust spewed up by the blast cleared and they all saw a person in red and gold armor, a dragon emblazoned in black on the chestplate.  
  
Tress looked at the guy.  
  
Holy shit! That guy has an even stronger aura than that Freeza guy!  
  
He looked at where Kenten was unconscious and decided to take command," Guys, follow me!"  
  
Everyone ran from the dojo and home and the beast, or whatever it was, followed.  
  
Tress stood in front of the group, leading them.  
  
You had better get back soon Kenten, I don't know how long we'll be able to hold him.  
  
In an alley near by three certain girls were talking into their communicators.  
  
"We need your help, there is some kind of youma attacking!"  
  
"We'll be there!" Was the responding voice of Makoto on the other line.   
  
"Ok let's hope we can hold this thing off long enough for the others to get here!"  
  
"Right." The other two girls said.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
With those words, the three girls were bathed in an eerie pink light. Their cloths were traded for ribbons and there ribbons for highly short cut Sailor Fuku.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
Why is everything so blurry? I thought to myself.  
  
I had felt like I had been hit by a truck. Wait, what did hit me?  
  
Oh yeah, it was that weird blast of energy......  
  
Is this what myself had meant by final battle? I have no idea........  
  
As my vision cleared I felt a shiver go up my spine. That guy had a lot of power! Where was everyone else?  
  
"Oh fuck, they're fighting him, they aren't powerful enough to beat him, please guys, hold on!"  
  
He charged up his Ki and blasted off into the sky..........  
  
At the battle site rock and gravel was risen into the sky as a three against one battle ensued, Tress, Daros, and Reith on one side, the mysterious guy on the other.  
  
Tress had battled him for a long time now, the others firing Ki blasts at the mystery guy.  
  
The guy in question smiled, these people had no sense of battle tactics they are weak!  
  
What if their comrade had been hit instead of him! It was so foolish how these humans fought. Little did he know was the only reason for their bad battle tactics' was their love for explosions.  
  
He slammed his palm into Tress's stomach, pushing him back in the air, spinning wildly, he span back from the point of rebound and pushed off his opponents chest and span in a graceful twirl and in the motion, swatting away the Ki blasts fired at him by his other enemies.  
  
He saw his first opponent stop in midair and started to gather his energies, his body crackling with energy, black and white surges of mini lightning bolts playing across his body.  
  
He then heard something he had not heard in a long time.....  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper Ring!" The two rings of fire slammed into him and his body was engulfed in flames.  
  
"Ha! We got him!"  
  
Mercury frowned, looking at her computer. "No, he's still alive."  
  
"What!?"  
  
I flew even faster as I felt the energies increasing.   
  
I'm still too slow!  
  
"KAIOKEN!"  
  
My body was engulfed in a sheet of red flames, and when they disappeared, so did I.  
  
"You are weaklings, Sailor Scouts, and fools to think you could beat me."  
  
"What the hell are you?!"  
  
The man, who was right now absorbing all the flames into his body, made an attempt at a half smile that looked freakily demonic on his now shifting fire face.  
  
"I am an old enemy Mars, one who will haunt the scouts and their kind for the rest of you lives."  
  
His shifting body started to stretch, his face stretching and elongating into a long scaled snout.   
  
Mercury's eyes bulged as she looked at her computer.  
  
"This guys more powerful than Chaos!"  
  
"No way!!"  
  
Two shouts joined the conversation.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE.... SURPRISE!"  
  
A large globe of temporal magic energy slammed into the fire, but it only grew in size, not halting it in the lightest.  
  
It was now taking a humanoid form.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
They looked around to see Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, Tuxedo Mask, plus Jupiter and the rest of the outer scouts all gaping at the figure of flame.  
  
The flame solidified to become that of the same shape of the original enemy, accept now his hair had turned pure white and his eyes pure red. His skin had transformed into some sort of a black scaly shell.  
  
Two wings burst out of his back, both a crimson red.  
  
"It can't be....." Setsuna said in denile,"You were killed along with Nemesis!"  
  
"No on both accounts, mistress of time, Nemesis only sealed us within his own power, so that when he started to awake, we would also, though we still don't know exactly who Nemesis is...."  
  
He laughed, " When we find Nemesis, we shall also find our master, that was the last message sent to us by him before his demise."  
  
"No, no, NO!" Setsuna screamed in denial.  
  
"What is he?!"  
  
Setsuna paled, "A Demonos Dragon General, Ceirex."  
  
"Correct, mistress, now, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid it is time for you to die!"  
  
He flapped his wings and flew at all the scouts.   
  
They watched as he got closer, and then a person with a crimson shirt, emblazoned with a silver dragon on it, black combat pants, and a black jacket blasted into the scene. The person, whose crimson hair was braided into a long ponytail, kicked him in the side.  
  
"Who's that?!"  
  
Hotaru looked at the red hair and said one word, "Kenten......."  
  
She hoped he would be ok, this battle was dangerous, and she didn't want him to be killed.  
  
Ceirex led Kenten back from the rest of them, sealing him off from help.  
  
A red dome of energy enclosed the two combatants for battle.  
  
"Who's doing that?!" Screamed Mars, watching the dome.  
  
"It's not who," said Setsuna,"But what. There is a giant crystal that each of the Demonos race have that helps them exclude their enemies to kill them without anyone interfering. It has yet to be broken, so don't waste your energy."  
  
The two opponents stood across from eachother.  
  
"You are not like the others, you are not spineless."  
  
"You will not get away this..........." Said Kenten, his voice lowering to a sad whisper.  
  
"This is unforgivable. You will die."  
  
"We'll see, young one."  
  
Their energies gathered around them and mini streaks of lightening clashed, black against reddish gold.  
  
Ground and debris started floating into the sky as though the two energies were warping space around them with their power.  
  
Two globes of energy surrounded each of their bodies, entrapping them within a solid wall of red flame.  
  
The two globes lashed out and slammed together. Each time they collided, they caused uproar in the energy lines around them. They defied gravity flying into higher and higher atmosphere.  
  
When they got high enough they both let their aura's down and disappeared reappearing and disappearing again, with each move one or the other opponent dodging a strike from the other, more than the other was Kenten.  
  
He was being pushed to his limits here, using instant transmission to match the others speed.  
  
"KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" He screamed and he held back the pain of his body being pushed much farther than it must be.  
  
(Music theme: Battle Of The Fates, Star Wars)  
  
Ceirex watched in fascination. The other was now being engorged in red flame, his whole being being hurt. What was he doing?  
  
Then he felt his opponents power rise up. He smiled, now he might have some fun.  
  
He blurred and the two met again in a flurry of punches and kicks, each one strong enough to tear through steel as though it were tissue paper.  
  
His opponent deafly blocked each kick and he felt himself being thrown towards the ground. He staggered to his feet, his opponent looking down at him with a look of distaste on his face.  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
Kenten screamed,"KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His energy levels shot up and red flame, higher than before rose up over him, now his eyes had begun to glow with a flame of destructive energy.  
  
"KA........"  
  
"ME……."  
  
"HA........"  
  
"ME........"He said, gathering his energies, augmented by the Kaioken, and released his blast.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A beam of energy larger than he was burst out of his hands.  
  
The Dragon watched as the energy sped towards him.  
  
He held up his hand, palm forward.   
  
Red energy blasted through his outstretched palm and met the blue energy released from Kenten.  
  
Kenten strained under the power of the blast, thinking up a plan. He couldn't use a spirit bomb; it would take too long for him to gather the energy to make that blast.  
  
He started to charge his energies for one of his own attacks. He needed to buy himself more time!  
  
"KAIOKEN...........TIMES TEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tress screamed form outside the dome.  
  
"No, don't do it!"   
  
"What's happening, he's winning, isn't he?"  
  
Tress looked at Moon and shook his head.  
  
"That was the Kaioken, it makes you strong....."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Look at his life force."  
  
Moon had been able to do this for a while; she had needed it for all the time the scouts had those near-death experiences. She saw the burning flame of his power flaring brighter and brighter, but looked for his life force.  
  
She had to squint to see the flicker of fire that was miniscule, compared to what it was supposed to be.  
  
She gasped,"He killing himself!"  
  
Tress looked down,"Yes, he uses the technique to boost his power for a time, but it taxes his life's energy."  
  
"We need to stop him!!"  
  
"Tress looked sadly at the globe, "No one can stop him now, no one but himself, and I know one thing for sure about Kenten, it's that he would rather die than to let others get hurt."  
  
They all looked helplessly at the now burning globe of energy.  
  
He gathered all his energy and put it all into his last attack.  
  
"This is........"  
  
"THE END!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TEN......."  
  
He cocked his fist back.  
  
"KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He released all his energy in the form of the heaven fist and it took shape as a giant fist smashing through the energy being released by his opponent. The energy was crackling and was enforced by a spiral of energy that had surrounded the whole fist-shaped blast.   
  
The energy engulfed the Demonos Dragon and inside the globe, a giant explosion took place. When it cleared, Ceirex stood there, untouched by the blast.  
  
Kenten fell to his knees then his face slammed into the ground, as did his body, as though he was a puppet being cut from it's strings.  
  
"No.......way." said Moon.  
  
Ceirex howled in victory.  
  
"I am the destroyer of worlds!" He slammed his hand into the air and clenched it, the rock on the side of the hand shot up.  
  
"I am the one who can destroy all!"  
  
He laughed, "Now this worlds greatest warrior shall perish with the world he was trying to protect!"  
  
Tress looked franticly for a trace of life in Kenten.   
  
He saw it, a match flame, but it was there.   
  
The energy was very weak now....  
  
"I will destroy you all, this is the power of a Demonos Dragon, you will never kill us!"  
  
Tress looked on as the energy of life was actually starting to flame higher and higher with each word the Dragon had said.  
  
It, and the ki energy was being pushed to the limit until.........  
  
Ceirex saw a flash of silver behind him and felt a power rise.  
  
It was double the power the boy had given off in his final attack!  
  
Tress watched in amazement as the flames suddenly became a bonfire, steadily burning with a constant power.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Ceirex turned around to see his opponent on his feet, hair now shining silver, as did his aura of power. His eyes had turned golden.  
  
"How!?"  
  
Kenten said nothing and disappeared, slamming his knee into his opponent's stomach.  
  
He disappeared and his opponent doubled over in the air.  
  
He appeared behind him.  
  
"Ceirex, you have used the power you have for destruction and that was your down fall, anger just hollows you out, until you are nothing more than a shell."  
  
Ceirex turned around and slammed his fist into Kenten's stomach, doing nothing.   
  
"You cannot beat me, I'm too strong for you now." Kenten said calmly.  
  
Ceirex slammed his opponent into the ground with all his force.  
  
"The you will die, along with the planet you so dearly protect!"  
  
He let off his final blast, a blast of world destroying power.  
  
The giant globe slammed into Kenten's out stretched palms, him straining under the pressure.  
  
Setsuna looked in horror at the scene.  
  
Tress spoke,"So this is how the world will end, helpless, putting all it's hopes on one person."  
  
"Why? Was all we worked for nothing?" Asked Mars.  
  
"No, it's just that all lies within Kenten's hands now, everything comes down to this...."  
  
They all watched what could very well be the end of the world.  
  
Battle Theme: Broken Home, Papa Roach  
  
Kenten grunted and struggled with the power in his hands. He would not be able to save them, no way he could lose now, he had gotten so far.......  
  
He reached into himself, searching, looking for some way to beat the enemy in front of him.  
  
"Yes......... Feel despair and die, you will never win!"  
  
Kenten closed his eyes and gathered his power.  
  
Two wings of white light appeared on his back.  
  
"Kami.........."  
  
The wings started to clash with the demon energy, creating a display of startling blue.  
  
"YOKU!"  
  
The blast seared through the globe and by the surprised look on Ceirex's face, he supposed he had won, but it seemed he was not that lucky.  
  
The demon slammed the blast away, causing a great explosion when it collided with the barrier.  
  
"So, you weren't using your full power......."  
  
Kenten knew this was going to be a hard fight, no matter what.  
  
"Ha, you actually think you have any chance of actually beating me, do you?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I'll sure as hell try!"  
  
They disappeared with a crack both going past the speed of sound, their moves both deadly, and precise. One slip up by either could result in death for them. Each punch, each kick designed to kill.  
  
They were both bashed apart and both halted in mid air, facing eachother again.  
  
Kenten spit blood from his mouth, "Your good."  
  
Ceirex wiped some blood off his cheek, nodding,"You also."  
  
This is it then thought Kenten to himself, I guess I had a good run.........  
  
He used Goku's instant transmission to get behind and grab the dragon, focusing all his energies into both of them, getting ready for the final attack of his life.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Demonic beasts of the underworld, heed my call........"  
  
"WHAT?! NO DON'T!"  
  
"All between dark and light, I offer myself to you for power,"  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!"  
  
"Devil's, God's, power of the ages, infuse my body with your power and destroy everything around!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"  
  
"Chaotic Oblivion"  
  
A globe of pulsing black and dark red energy, expanded, engulfing everything, from the point where Kenten and Ceirex were standing. Golden lightening blew from the ground, the earth's energy line giving more power to the spell of oblivion.  
  
The two at the epicenter of the blast were indefinable now, not looking much more than a humanoid form of black lines, then, even those were engulfed.  
  
"Kenten..... No."  
  
The blast had left nothing. Where there was ground there was a very deep black scorched hole. Everything around had been obliterated. Two piles of ashes lay where the bodies of Ceirex and Kenten had been standing......  
  
Tress started to walk back, his face hard, cold, though it was a mask, and only that, inside he had felt like he had lost a part of his soul.  
  
The others left also. Some with tears running down their faces, some trying to look supporting to some one or another.   
  
Hotaru was the most affected by this so far.  
  
Kenten, you died, so full of pain and so many regrets.....  
  
Her eyes were full of tears now.  
  
Your life was filled with so much pain and sadness, and your only wish was to make sure no one else went through what you had.....  
  
This I cannot do for you anymore, for I now think I know what you meant when you had said the innocence of our souls..... Kenten, I'm sorry......... I won't be able to fulfill your wish…  
  
She collapsed into tears, into the comforting arms of Haruka.  
  
When Ranma, and the other people who had known Kenten came home to the Saotome house and told Nodoka, she had to be held by Ranma for an hour before she could stand up again, her eyes very red from all the crying.  
  
They attended Kenten's funeral and moved on with their lives, though none of them, either the Senshi, or the Martial artists knew that this was only the beginning.  
  
Back at the battle sight, a form lifted up from one of the piles of ash. It showed to be Ceirex.  
  
He laughed, "Pluto has a very bad memory........"  
  
He felt something and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
He turned to his side and saw a lack egg poking through the ashes of his opponent.  
  
"So it is you......."   
  
He leaned down and touched the egg with one of his fingers, halting the incubation process.  
  
"They were fools, and now their own power will be used against them!"  
  
He needed to attack when they were least expecting it though, they probably thought he was dead, and he would use that to his advantage. He knew the perfect time too.  
  
"This time, you will die, Serenity, for good, and the Demonos shall be your executor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His laughed trickled through the night air like the howl of a wolf.  
  
Next Time: Dragons Of Destiny Part Two  
Arise From The Ashes  
  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off 


	2. Part Two Stage 1

Xion: I have finally made a good story, muhwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Seross (Pops up out of nowhere): Then why is he here?  
  
He holds up his hand and there is a little guy with glass and a nametag that says: STORYWRITER on it.  
  
Xion (sweatdrops): I don't see anyone....  
  
Seross: Right monkey boy, it's my turn to write. This is my chapter, OK!  
  
Xion: Dang it! Well, this is the second part to Dragons of Destiny.  
  
Dragons Of Destiny  
By Xion Fang  
  
Note: This part is dark, so if you don't like that stuff, DO NOT READ ON!  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Part Two: Arise From The Ashes  
  
Stage One: Remembering The Past and Focusing On The Here and Now  
  
The great king shall rise from his ashes,  
  
But he will be forever changed..........  
  
Merged with four he shall be..........  
  
The war shall start with him neutral.........  
  
Nevertheless, in the end, he shall have to pick between good and evil...........  
  
Pick well..................  
  
*Silver Millennium*  
  
The scene of the final battle right after Neptune is taken down........  
  
Pluto looked up from his fallen friend, his eyes hidden by the bangs of his hair. He looked up at the one who had killed his friend and brother, and his eyes turned to expressionless.  
  
The dragon who had destroyed his friend was the third most powerful in the army. This demon was Drakonis, the master of gravity. He was a pale faced, green-eyed dragon, very uncommon for the race of Demonos.  
  
He wore the traditional demonos armor, their armor mimicking their appearance in their dragon forms. His was a black and green winged serpent.  
  
He had fought and played with Neptune, waiting to destroy him in front of Pluto, to taunt him. He would not be played with, nor would he let his friends be hurt and used like this, that had happened once, not again, never again.  
  
He stretched out and pulled his claw from subspace. He looked down at it. It's blue and gold metals and space crystal shown in the light. This was on of the three dark talismans made by Lord Ran, the Time Space Claw. It's claw edges used iron that hardened to the point of crystal, slimming it so even a flick could kill a normal human.  
  
This was the second time he had had to use it, the first when he and the other five original knights had fought the dark Kami, Seiphroth, and had imprisoned him with his own power. The god of destruction had been sealed away tight.  
  
He lifted the claw and slashed it at Drakonis, whispering, "Time Ripper...."  
  
The bladed blast destroyed and recreated the space and time molecules wherever it's power roared through. The dragon transported and Pluto span and guarded from the kick, holding himself so that the magical properties of his armor took the brunt of the blast.  
  
He was surprised when the kick crashed through his defenses and into his abdomen, crushing a couple ribs by the feel of it.  
  
He, due to the force exerted on him, flew from the point of impact of the blast, crashing into the crystal walls of the moon palace. The prince seemed to be doping something, and shouted something in a language that was unfamiliar to him.  
  
A blaze of red covered his vision, and was replaced by blackness for about two seconds, then saw a flash of silver.  
  
Pain exploded from his shoulder. He looked there and saw a trio of claws extending from his opponent's hand and through his armor and shoulder blade.  
  
He grimaced, if the claws of Drakonis could sear through his armor, it could easily sear through him. He would have to keep this battle both fast and precise, or a far away battle.  
  
He didn't have time for a decision and slammed both of his feet into his opponent's chest. Drakonis was forced back by the force.  
  
This was what Pluto needed. He gathered his energies and focused it through his talisman, ignoring the searing pain from his still damaged shoulder. He smashed his hand into the ground, yelling, "Space Tornado!!"  
  
From the point where Pluto's fist hit the ground a funnel of space and temporal energy pan up and towards Drakonis, smashing in to him with the force of a truck, sucking the energy he had dry.  
  
Drakonis snarled. This was supposed to stop him?! A funnel of energy sucking wind?! It was an insult at the very idea! If one could make it, one could dispel it. He raised his hands, created a counter spiral of wind energy, and sent it towards the temporal-space energy.  
  
Where they blasts met, they canceled eachother out, their power extinguishing in a single instant.  
  
The two combatants faced eachother, each bruised, each the same in power as the other.  
  
Then they both charged in another flurry of kicks. Their legs colliding at the same time, as though it was someone hitting a mirror. They pan into a roundhouse kick and met, their legs stopping eachother. They transferred into a spin kick and at the point where their feet met, they both pushed off, both being forced farther away from eachother.  
  
They both landed on the ground, both standing on one foot. They both slowly put their foot down and started charging their energies again.   
  
Pluto charged his Ki into his hand as Ran had taught him. He gathers them as he did with the ethereal stream, taking internal and planet energies alike into his body.  
  
They both put their hands up at the same time.  
  
Theme: In The End....... (By Linkin Park)  
  
"Sho da tou, mor ray dar....."  
  
They mimicked eachothers motions as well as words, their voices casting an eerie mood over the battle......  
  
"Power from the pits of darkness, darklord feared by his own kind....."  
  
Red and black crackling balls of energy crackled in the hands of the two duelers, both holding their hands out in front of their chest, palms facing eachother.  
  
"I summon thy power and let be called onto the world to destroy once again, power greater than nightmare's, chaos, destruction be called here to destroy the one who stands before me!"  
  
Spirals of energy from all around swirled in an array of colors, all startling, all gather into destructive power. All the colors met and became pitch black light, though it wasn't supposed to, the darkness was shining.  
  
"Omega Extinction!!!!"   
  
The scream from both enemies signaled the release of the energy within their hands. The two beams colliding in a devastatingly powerful explosion. The shock wave form the blasts power was ripping the moon to shreds, rocks oready moving in the air, unaffected by gravity.  
  
The two beams, both a dark red and a mid night black were putting a powerful strain on the spells' wielders.  
  
The two god-like beings were being ripped apart by the power. There bodies both already illuminated by the power that was destroying them from the inside.  
  
Then the two beams ceased, and there was an unbelievable explosion. Then with a foul swipe, all was silent, only the sight of two dissolving beings of light was the only thing that set the sight apart from the rest of the dark space that surrounded them.  
  
As the scene moves in you see that the two beings are Pluto Knight and Drakonis. Pluto looked at himself and then at Drakonis.  
  
"What the hell is happening here?"  
  
"You are dying." said Drakonis simply.  
  
"Don't you mean we are dying?"  
  
"Nope, I can't die."   
  
Drakonis laughed at his opponent. "Demonos Dragons can't die, we are all imbued with the power of immortality, unlike humans, and like the phoenix, we arise from our ashes and will come back again and again, until our purpose is fulfilled. You have just sacrificed yourself in a non win situation, you, unlike me, are not immortal, and will never come back."  
  
Pluto looked at his enemy;"Nothing will be able to save you, not even you powers. I have cast a binding spell, which means, that you'll only come back to life when I awaken again, you cannot live again!"  
  
Drakonis' primal scream was never heard, the last of his power was dissolved with him and his body. Pluto, before he was totally destroyed, could only say two words, his face a theater show of regret which shortly turned to acceptance, and then to confidence. He had sent his claw into the future, to hide it self, and to be there when he was in need of it again, which he knew he would.   
  
His voice was utterly confident, considering he was about to die, as he said,  
  
"Luck, Ran."  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
He opened his eyes, the gray orbs showing anger.  
  
He was still in his dreams being forced to remember another one of the deaths that lay on his shoulders.   
  
In one impossible instant, Pluto ceased to be, and became.... What? An object. Remains. Not a person, he still couldn't answer that question this day. Each flash of Pluto-his reckless grin so like Uranus. His eyes smoldering with fierce will mirroring Saturn, his effortlessly athletic warrior's grace, so much like his own.   
  
The darkness flared again, becoming clearer and clearer until he could see again.  
  
"Show me why I am here!!!"  
  
The light flared, as if in response to his call.  
  
*Silver Millennium*  
  
He stood there.   
  
Arm pads broken; armor cracked all over, the top part of his helmet ripped off. His gauntlets shining, the only part of his armor that still could. His arms hung limply at his sides, as though cut off from the puppet strings that once held them. Within his clenched hands was his weapon. The long shaft black and purple, intricate carvings etched into the sides.  
  
Going up into a small spike that stretched out for about seven inches, a second black blade protruding form the end of the scythe, a crystal of violet ingrained into the center.  
  
He smirked, though you couldn't see it under the bottom half of his helmet that was left. This was his weapon. The Silence Scythe. Created from the pits of darkness by the Dark Prince himself, Damien, stolen away by himself when he had taken an unexpected journey into the underworld to find Ryo.   
  
The Scythe was Damiens weapon, his masterpiece. The Silence Glaive didn't even compare. This had more capabilities, more magic focus, the end of the blade created of an underworld metal, unknown to humans, and able to cut on the sub-atomic level. It was the second in line on the power scale of the three dark talismans, and had had yet to have had an equal other than the first in power on the scale of the dark talismans.  
  
His light green eyes narrowed at his opponent, right now in its monster form.  
  
The monster was a sickly black, armor pads of red burned into it's skin, now mostly ripped off. It's race, not of the Demonos, was unknown, but since powerful Cyreal had put him as his first in command, second only to himself. The Dragons name was Effreit, named after an ancient fire elemental. His name fit, he had to admit it.  
  
His enemy was one hell of a fire user, even with his powers as Silence Knight, Lord Of Saturn, or as he liked to be called, Saturn, he was impressed by his show of power by the enemy in front of him. His opponent had been a peaceful Dragon, actually, they had found that Cyreal was also pretty reluctant to kill, thought the powers of his race that resided within him, increased by the Dark Lord Ultima, who had fought them once before and had escaped, had turned him into what the Dragon king was now, a being that thrived on others deaths and that had the natural urge to destroy or conquer. Effreit had been turned by the priest Doraes's, who had perished along with the oready dead dragons, dark magic.  
  
He raised the weapon and slashed down, calling out one of his favorite attacks.  
  
"Silence Scythe Strike!"  
  
The Scythe was released from his hands and there was an echoing boom as its spin broke the sound barrier. The very space around the blade was altered and changed as it's dark energies surrounded it in a dark aura made up of all peoples dark feelings and fears, the effect made by the dark prince of hell himself.  
  
The blade span and the Dragons tail was slashed off in a spray of blood. The glowing yellow blood spewed from the wound, spraying over the ground, turning it into a volcanic sea of yellow, bubbling and churning.  
  
The Dragons form blurred and transformed into a shape of black light, writhing, ripping and reforming.   
  
Saturn held up his hand and caught the Scythe that had flown back, unfazed by the impact on steel-like dragon skin. It hummed with energy as he put it to bear; holding it in front of himself as you would see a master hold a Bo staff. He span it, the sound of whistling coming from the spinning scythe, and stopped it on his wrist, its bladed end pointed into the sky.  
  
His opponent was getting into a battle stance also, his transformation oready over. He stood in a cracked black and red armor, as was in his dragon form. Most of it broken off, revealing skin tanned and scarred, a gash on his back where a tail would be if it was ever there. The held in his hands the twin axes of fire, the Dragons Tongues.  
  
His purple hair being pushed upwards by the energy he was reeking. His dark eyes, almost a sea of blackness, shown with a golden inner power, energy crackling within them like an ocean of ever flowing energy. Miniature fire tornadoes gathering around the axes of fire and he released his attack, fire spurting from the tips of the axes that were pointed in his direction as from the ground in powerful geysers of fire.  
  
He felt the power of the attack that was coming towards him and threw his Scythe back to the sub-space pocket that it had come from. He put a spell that, if he didn't claim it again, it would bind to a human's soul in the future, waiting for him to find it again. He charged his energies into his arms and looked and the wave of energy rushing towards him.  
  
All he could do was cross his arms over his chest and let them take the brunt of the blow for him. He was thrown back by the impact of the blast, blown into space. He righted himself and ignored the searing pain from the now melted gauntlets, throwing them off and flying back towards his opponent.  
  
He gathered the power of silence in both of his hands condensing them into globes of clear, transparent, destruction. He threw them at his opponent with a yell of: "Silence Globe!"  
  
When he saw the blasts coming towards him, the dragon quickly put his Dragon Tongues back to where they came from, a sub-space pocket, then prepared for inevitable coming of the blasts.   
  
Effriet powered up and fired off a duet of fire globes, the second bigger and stronger than the first. The clear globes and the globes of fire collided in the air with a deafening explosion of light and deadly fire. It took the form of a globe and expanded out wards.  
  
The two warriors held their arms in front of them, Saturn conjuring a gold wall of protective energy, and Effreit projecting a black shield of un-breakable power. The energy reached them and the power of their respective shields strained to withstand the amount of energy that was being forced on them. As the energy ceased, the warriors let down their barriers, smoke coming from their limbs, as though off two logs that had just caught fire.  
  
The both disappeared and reappeared again in mid-air, to trade a volley of blows before disappearing again. They appeared on the ground with their arms crossed and then turned to face eachother, uncrossing their arms as they did so.  
  
They seemed to disappear and reappear again in the same place, but you could see with each time they reappeared they had more and more bruises and cuts on their bodies. Then they disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the battlefield, both arms stretched out, twisting the offenders arm until it's position looked wrong as it was seemingly popped out of the arms socket.  
  
Effreit quickly smashed Saturn in the side of his head with his foot as his opponent did the same to his chest with his knee. There was a loud crunching noise as both enemies were flung back again, both slamming their feet into the ground as a foot stop, but their bodies' momentum kept going and smashed deeper into the ground and farther away from their opponent.  
  
They eventually stopped and stood there for a few more seconds. Their faces both unreadable as they regained their composer and stared at their opponent.   
  
Both of the combatants' looked like they had gone through a supernova and lived, their bodies slashed and their armor almost fully ripped apart. The blood from the insides of their bodies covered their outsides in a gruesome display of red. Fire burned around Effreit and Saturn started to glow with a black aura, it's shape changing rapidly.  
  
Effreit saw his opponent scoured by the black energy that surrounded his body. What was this, he had not ever felt such an evil power as this! The dark energy surrounding his opponent had started to take the shape of wings, seeming like they had spouted out of his back. Then the aura erased his opponent from view completely.  
  
He smirked and started to cast a spell of binding, so that if Saturn was every reborn, he would be two, though it would be around twenty five years later due to the weak power of the spell, he had to save energy for the final battle with his opponent.  
  
The black that had obscured his opponent had been pierced by two glowing yellow eyes, the energy of chaos started to flow over Saturn's body in white arks of electricity as the aura seeped into his skin, his eyes turning black.  
  
Effreit bent his legs and braced his arms, unleashing all the barriers he had put on his energy, a spiral of black and red electricity flowing over his body in a constant flow, never braking for anyone. The area that he was in was bathed in a red iridescent glow as they he focused the power of his race, the power that was enough for the moon kingdom to kill them all for, now was his time to show them that he was not to be trifled with.  
  
The green glow of his eyes and the sight of his hair being blown into the sky by his power was very eerie. He held his hands by his sides and charged energies to them. He snapped his hand out straight to the side, a sword of red energy extended from his hand, taking the form of claws. Black lightening occasionally streaked across them, but the red fire stayed constant.  
  
He lifted the blade up to his face, then clenched his fist, making the claws grow longer, almost reaching a length of two feet now. He slowly lowered it to his side then looked at his opponent.  
  
Saturn looked at what his target had done and they lifted his hand and concentrated, a cloud of dark energy forming around it, slowly forming into that of a long, slightly curved blade of black flame, ever burning in its power. He also lowered his hand to his side and started to slowly walk to the side of himself, his opponent doing the same, their pattern forming a circle........  
  
Battle theme: Escaflowne, Main Theme  
  
They circled eachother, waiting for a single moment, then struck. Both blurred and slammed into eachother, the energy of their blades spraying stray bolts of lightening from where the blades struck eachother, all focused in on one spot. It was like a glowing ball of energy was created where the blades clash, lightening shooting out from the middle in a constant stream.  
  
Effreit showed that he certainly had the advantage in strength, forcing Saturn's blade away, setting him off balance. He struck and a spay of blood erupted from the wound on the skin over Saturn's ribs.   
  
Saturn screamed, pain exploding from that part of his body. He jumped back from his opponent and released his mind hold on his blade, letting it disperse. He was breathing heavily and the bottom of his mask had been ripped off as well somewhere in their fight. He grimaced; they were both going to die now.   
  
He decided that it was fruitless to put it off any longer and started to cast his final spell.  
  
Final Theme: Slayers, Breeze (The Try Series Opening Theme)  
  
He held his hand to his side, closing his eyes in concentration, focusing the power that this final spell required. Gold particles of energy started to gather in his closed fist.  
  
"Spear of cold fire........"  
  
Lightening crackled around his body, making him look like a being of energy.  
  
"That which resides in the state of oblivion......"  
  
"Power that is above all!"  
  
Effreit looked at his opponent. He was the most worthy he had ever faced. He would likely fall with his enemy, both waiting to be born again, to fight once more.  
  
"Damnation Lance!"  
  
The energy suddenly crackled and formed a large lance. Saturn strained as he held the sword in his hands. This would be it. He ran at his opponent, who was putting his hands up to block.  
  
Then, with a flash, he passed by. He stayed in the position of his slash ending, his hand extended, but no longer holding the lance.  
  
"Most honorable of opponents and most dark of puppets, you have been freed, your remains of dark are confined to the pits of darkness, where which they came!"  
  
A slash of light shown through his opponent, beams of light exiting him, then he was turned to ashes by a rising pillar of light that took the form of a dragon as it climbed towards the heavens.  
  
Saturn stood in the same position for a few more seconds, before a wisp of wind swept by, blowing his body away in a dazzling display of light particles.  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
"Is that what you wanted to show me!? Another friend killed by my fault!?"  
  
Saturn was his best friend.  
  
He felt a cold breeze as he remembered that, he was not going to be anymore, after going what he went through he would very likely never want to see Saturn again. Distantly on that cool breeze he feels a knot of anger, at himself for becoming what he hand, of black rage at those had done it to him, of hurt and despair clenching ever tighter, ever harder, compressing itself to diamond and beyond, crushing it into powder, not having the time to deal with it.  
  
He looked around him again, the scene oready changing again.  
  
*Place Unknown, Time Unknown*  
  
He looked at the pitiful human in front of him.  
  
So this was called the moon kingdom, he was gonna have fun with this one.  
  
He relished the thought of ruling over this place, creating a place of chaos, of which he fed on. He faintly heard his servant asking him what to do with the captive. He told him he would deal with his.  
  
When his servant had left he looked at the pitiful being that was before him, and basking in the raw fear and sadness coming from it. He would end its misery, but not before having fun with it first.  
  
His slammed his fist into and out the other side of, the human's chest. Then he took it out and started to crush the human's skull, laughing at the sounds it was making. The screaming was so rare where he came from; not many people didn't like the feel of pain there.  
  
He dropped his 'toy' and smashed his knee into its face before holding it up again. He frowned. It wasn't supposed to die yet. He used his power to bring it back to life. He ripped its arm off and took in the smell of human blood.  
  
He laughed as the pitiful human from the kingdom of the moon screamed and writhed in pain. He ripped through the weak things chest and ripped out its heart.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction and incinerated the body. He looked up as his priest walked in.  
  
"My lord, we have made plans for take over, but there is one problem..."  
  
"My brother doesn't care if we don't trespass on his territory, so simply don't do it."  
  
His priest nodded,"Is there anything you might require, my lord?"  
  
"Another human please, they are so fun to torture, fear is seeping from their body like water from a sponge."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
The person waited for his next 'plaything' to be brought in, patiently.  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
"A part of me I have to live with."  
  
The dream world flashed as though in anger to his statement.  
  
"Are you going to ridicule me or show what I came here for? If it's the first one then please wake me up."  
  
The world flashed white again and he looked on.  
  
*Unknown World, sometime before the attack of the Demonos Dragons*  
  
The little boy ran through the forest.  
  
"Mama! Mama, where are you?!"  
  
He ran through the forest and came to a clearing. He started to cry.  
  
In the middle of the clearing stood a hanging corpse, his mother's. Next to it, he saw a hunter. One from the moon kingdom. His mind, child as it was, started to go into shutdown mode, the scene of his mother playing itself over and over again in his head.  
  
He saw his brother, silver haired standing in front of the hunter.  
  
"You killed our mother," He heard him say in a fierce voice,"Now your life is forfeit."  
  
His brother moved to quick for even himself to see, and next he knew was the hunter's remains were being sprayed all over the clearing.  
  
He heard shouting and he saw his father. He looked at his mother than at what his brother ad done. Instead of grieving he incinerated the corpse and congratulated his brother.  
  
His father came over to him and saw that he had been crying. He shot a look of distaste towards him.  
  
Then smashed him in the face with a knee.   
  
"Boy, you will not cry now, you don't cry, that is the very weakest thing to do."  
  
He shot him a disgusted glance again,"Now this is the punishment if you ever cry again, Prince Cyrex."  
  
His father grabbed his head and smashed him into the ground, then slammed his hand through is stomach. Then he burned a mark of a traitor on his son's back, a circle with a cross in the inside of it, stretching out from the bottom.  
  
He ended it by kicking sand in his son's face.  
  
"When you learn to not cry, you will be able to come back to live with us, until then, I renounce you as my son, you are a disgrace, get out of my sight!"  
  
His brother had been too caught up in all the attention he was getting for killing a hunter that he had not done anything to help him. He didn't even say anything to him, or when their mother had been incinerated.  
  
He slowly lifted himself up and let out a roar. A stream of volcanic plasma shot out from his mouth, lighting up the night.  
  
He stared down at his feet and his eyes glowed red from the usual silver they were. He would show them, he would get them for what they had done. He would be the most powerful soon, by any cost.  
  
*10 Years Later*  
  
A shadow rippled across the meadow, it's target ahead of it.   
  
Its speed, faster than the wind. It came up to its target and looked around.   
  
It was in the middle of a castle's courtyard, though it looked like a warped castle's courtyard. Bio metal of a twisted purple caste made up the castle and it's twisting towers.  
  
The shadow came up from behind two guards and swiped out its hand, effectively decapitating them. He blew a blast of fire and incinerated them.  
  
It wouldn't do for them to find out he was here just yet.  
  
He made it up to the room he was meant to go to. He swung open the doors and saw that his father was awake.   
  
"You, what are you doing hear?!"  
  
"I have come to fulfill a promise, father, you die now."  
  
He cast a spell on his father that he could only use once in his life. He had saved this once for his father.  
  
He rose his hand and black cables of energy spiraled around his father holding him.  
  
He ripped his fathers head of his shoulders, snapping,"How do you like it father, you will die now, I had cast a spell that negated your rebirth powers, now you get what you deserve for what you did to me!"  
  
He watched silently as the blood spewed out of where his fathers head used to be, not leaving until there was no more blood left.   
  
He laughed, darkly, when he looked back at his father's corpse.  
  
"Old basterd. He said I was pathetic." He muttered, then walked away.  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
"Another part of the past of both of the two old souls I will have to live with, though it is.....Unsettling."  
  
He sat down in a lotus position and closed his eyes.  
  
"Show me and get it over with, I have things to do."  
  
As the darkness flashed one again, he could still hear his own laughing.  
  
*The Final Battle: Nemesis Versus Cyreal*  
  
Nemesis ran at his opponent and they clashed again with an insane boom of punches and kicks. They stopped in the position of his opponent stopping his kick he had aimed at him with the back of his arm.   
  
He jumped back and looked at his opponent. His silver hair was being raised in the air by his power. The fire of a killer burned in his eyes.  
  
The dragon king looked at him and smiled.  
  
"So, we come to a draw."  
  
"No way, I never fight when it comes out a draw." He said with calm in his voice.  
  
"So, I know, then let's fight now, boy."  
  
Nemesis hated that name. It reminded him. He would kill Cyreal and the rest of his army after he was done with their king. He stood there and employed his forbidden powers.  
  
The ground he stood on was turned to ice as he distorted the space around himself. Then, in a wisp of pure white, his disappeared.  
  
So did his opponent. In the middle of the dome they were fighting in they appeared.  
  
A spear of ice appeared out of Cyreal's left shoulder, as a spurt of fire appeared out of Nemesis's chest. The fight on the outside of the dome was going on, the moon versus the demonos.  
  
People died all around them, but they only knew eachother, locked in the fury of battle they thrived on.  
  
Before Nemesis could react, Cyreal thrust his hand around his throat, thrusting him into the air. He laughed and squeezed.  
  
"Here ends the life of the warrior of the hidden planet Nemesis. This is pathetic, you are-"  
  
He heard a cold laugh from his hands and saw Nemesis looking at him with cold eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do, you are almost dead boy."  
  
Then he felt his hand turn colder and colder and looked to find it covered in ice. He saw Nemesis smirk at him.  
  
Nemesis smirked at Cyreal's look of outrage, then he slammed one of his free hands in a palm strike to Cyreal's stomach and his hold loosened. Then he did a flip kick to finish it.  
  
He landed in a crouch and screamed out one of his attacks.  
  
"Final Flame!"  
  
A column of fire about ten feet in diameter engulfed Cyreal, shooting up to the heavens.  
  
He took this time to summon his weapon, the final dark talisman, the most powerful, his creation. The Omega Sword. He used the power that had been left as a result of his battle with the dark lord, Ultima, to create it. Along with his own power, and the crystal of Omega, an artifact that he had used in his battle to distract Damien so the others could save Ryo. The blade was a masterpiece of power, and a terrifyingly wicked looking weapon.   
  
Engraved in the hilt of the sword was the crystal, which was directly link to his power, so that he could always summon it wherever it was and it could only be used by himself. He had also, when he had done that, though unknowingly, summoned the Demon Lord Terra into his body and had fused with him.   
  
The blade of the sword was crafted into a metal of darkness, slashing through everything, be it far away, or up close. He used his power to send his blade to the future, linking it to someone he knew would keep it safe, though unknowingly.  
  
He looked back and was surprised to see that his opponent hadn't been hurt at all by the blast.  
  
He knew he was going to regret using this but he knew it was the only way he could weaken all the dragons enough to seal them.  
  
He charged much of his power into his fist and thrust it into the ground, whispering, "Oblivion."  
  
There was a flash outside and all the Demonos Dragons were sent to their egg stages, them to a sealed sub universe of Nemesis's as he cast the spell to seal them there.  
  
Cyreal looked at Nemesis in contempt. He had sealed those of the Demonos, he would die today.  
  
"You just sealed all but two of an entire race, now what are you going to do about the last ones?"  
  
Nemesis said nothing, just cupped his hands and started another of his spells. His opponent recognized it and his eyes narrowed slightly. He was going to finish him off then, I guess it's time to use my one ace in the hole.  
  
"Within the sands of time your power lies,"  
  
Blue and Black energy gathered into Nemesis's hands. Slowly, in small bolts of lightening.  
  
"Lord of balance....."  
  
Dark red energy gathered into Cyreals' hands with wisps of dark power.  
  
"You run through the shadows of the forest of time.."  
  
Nemesis started to move his hands over his head.  
  
"One whose whim is to destroy and create..."  
  
Cyreal moved his hands to the sides, straight out, an electric chain of energy connecting them.  
  
"One whose call stands above all others....."  
  
Nemesis's voice was almost a whisper as he closed his eyes. A tornado of golden energy was surrounding him now, energy crackling around the spiral.  
  
A dark black ring of energy started to spin around Cyreal as he continued his spell.  
  
"Whose power fuels existence, one who will destroy all!"  
  
With his eyes closed, Nemesis continued.  
  
"Let the power of time become mine to destroy the one in front of me."  
  
The energy was becoming uncontrollably powerful as Cyreal said the next sentence.  
  
"Grant me thy's power and let me be thy's avatar!"  
  
Nemesis opened his eyes and whispered two words.  
  
"Savage Roar."  
  
Cyreal screamed as he said the last two words to the spell.  
  
"Terra Slave!!!!!!"   
  
As both energies collided, goldish-blue against crimson, Nemesis started to cast the spell of reincarnation on himself and the knights of his service. Thus, he was blown away when the two spell released their destructive power a globe of black darkness pulsing bigger with clashes of blue lightening bolt that ran over each side and around it in a spiral of dark and light fusion.   
  
He back impacted against the Demonos barrier and he saw that Cyreal had the same done to him. The power was overwhelming for him and he could hardly hold it, after straining, he gave way to the power.   
  
The energy smashed through his body at a rate that brought a lot of pain. Hot streaks of pain were constantly racing across his body, touching every nerve, making them pulsate with pain. Then, it all stopped.  
  
He was left with white. His vision slowly came out of the sight of oblivion to look at Cyreal. He was laughing at him and he smirked at the dragon king.  
  
"You won't get away this time, Cyreal."  
  
His enemy felt the spell and stopped. He was right, he couldn't get away. Therefore, he stood there waiting for it, knowing that his tendencies would be passed on to his new self.  
  
"Spirit of my body,  
Bind me to the person  
Who stands before me.  
Let our mind, bodies, and spirits become one!"  
  
"Soul Merge!"  
  
It seemed to everyone out side of the globe that they had disappeared, though it was not so, yet. There were two globes of energy that were up in the sky, one red, one black.  
  
They span together and merged to form a black sphere with golden streaks moving across it. The sphere rose up into the air, a image of a man with red and white hair appearing for a second, then blinked out of existence,  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
The person, with his eyes still closed, nodded.  
  
"The moment the two old souls became one."  
  
The darkness flashed again and it seemed that he wasn't done in his self-exploration just yet.  
  
*Sometime after Nemesis found Ravira in bed with Teva and Pluto*  
  
Nemesis stood in the middle of the room, glowing softly with the golden flame of his aura that burned around him as he sat in lotus position with his eyes closed. He had been doing this for about a month, thinking about the consequences of what he might do.  
  
*Within his mind*  
  
He sat in a small chair, darkness surrounding him, though his place lit up by a spotlight.  
  
"You are sure." Stated a voice.  
  
"That is correct. I have no need of these feelings, they are nothing but pain."  
  
"Then do what you have decided."  
  
*Back In The Room*  
  
He opened his eyes and began to chant. To chant the spell of forbidden magic. To chant the spell that would forever change him and his life.  
  
"Cold fire of the void......."  
  
"You who waits to be free..........."  
  
"Fuse with my body and soul, let your power become mine......"  
  
"Destroy the weakness of feeling."  
  
"Cold Freedom."  
  
Before he fainted, he felt a sucking sensation and then a cold feeling of power.  
  
*Present, Dreamscape*  
  
The person flinched for the first time as he felt resentment.  
  
"That was a mistake that should have been never made. It just brought bad feelings."  
  
The last thing he felt was the fear from his stay with the Demonos.  
  
*Present*  
  
"Sir, it will be drop time in five minutes."  
  
He nodded to dismiss the person.  
  
He had come back. He had come back to find himself. To find answers to why he was here and what he was here to do.  
  
He had come back to where it had all started.  
  
Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Next Time: Stage Two, Return to Tokyo.  
  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off. 


End file.
